List of Pets
This is a list of all of the pets seen in Happy Tree Friends, and are therefore non-anthropomorphic creatures in the Happy Tree Friends universe. They are alike as real pets, but cared by other tree friends. By Name Mittens Mittens (also called Honey) is a pale yellow cat that appears to be Giggles' pet. She appears in the episodes A Sight for Sore Eyes, Out of Sight, Out of Mime (in the DVD version only), Tongue Twister Trouble, Junk in the Trunk, Who's to Flame?, Doggone It, and Something Fishy. Mittens_Honey.jpg|Mittens in Tongue Twister Trouble. S3E9 Scaryfish.png|A newer version of Mittens. Whistle Whistle is a small cute puppy who, upon hearing a whistling sound, turns vicious and kills other characters. Whistle was originally the pet of Pop & Cub, until it attacked them and was taken away by Lumpy. Whistle is based on writer Ken Pontac's dog with the same name, whose barks were recorded for Doggone It. A dog that looks similar to him appears in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Junk in the Trunk, and the HTF Break Chore Loser. File:DoggoneIt.JPG|This is no harmless puppy... File:Whislegooddoggie.PNG|We warned you! By Owner Cuddles' Mouse A cream/light tan colored mouse Cuddles was seen with in Junk in the Trunk. Lifty and Shifty stole the mouse from Cuddles before his owner's demise. It was later adopted by Lumpy, although his pet elephant appears to be afraid of it, referencing the joke that elephants are afraid of mice. 640-4.png|Cuddles' Mouse riding on his shoulder. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 84.png|The mouse on its hind legs. Handy's Goldfish An orange goldfish owned by Handy in Shard at Work. After Handy accidentally gets the fish's bowl stuck on his head, he breaks it in an attempt to free himself, but drowning before finally being able to do so. The fish then swims and possibly lives in a pool of blood inside Handy's mouth. SATW23.png|The fish and its bowl being hurled into the air. SATW27.png|Handy has the bowl stuck on his head. Shard 19.jpg|The fish swimming in Handy's blood. Lumpy's Elephant This pachyderm appears in Junk in the Trunk as Lumpy's pet, being kept inside a giant hamster cage with tunnels. When Lumpy takes it for a walk, he brings along a big garbage bag for when the elephant "needs to go". He gets mad at it when it pees on the floor, so it runs away. It befriends Mime when he feeds it peanuts, but later ends up killing him. Lifty and Shifty spot the animal and attempt to kidnap it, but they could only do so by destroying their van, lifting the animal by rope, and then reassembling their van around the animal. Lumpy soon goes looking for the animal and discovers it and other pets being stolen by Lifty and Shifty. He manages to reunite with his elephant and adopts the other pets. STV1E12.3 Junk 47.png|Lumpy taking his pet for a walk. Petunia's Green Bird :Main article: Petunia's Green Bird This bird appears in I Nub You. When Petunia takes it out of its cage, it flies out the window. It later appears at the end of the episode, where it causes the deaths of Petunia and Handy at the hospital by pulling on their stiches (splitting them apart). Bird.png|Petunia's bird. Russell's Piranha This carnivorous fish appears in Something Fishy as Russell's show-and-tell subject. The fish causes the deaths of Giggles, Petunia, and Russell. It also injures Flaky by eating her hands. Multiple piranhas appear in YouTube Copyright School, where thay are being juggled by Russell. Unfortunately, due to a mistake, they end up attacking him. It is also one of the few pets that have intentional kills. S3E9 SF Piranha.png|Russell's piranha looks at Russell. Htf-piranhas.jpg|Don't try this at home...or anywhere else! Toothy's Tortoise A tortoise appears in Junk in the Trunk, in which it is shown to be owned by Toothy and is also stolen by Lifty and Shifty. The tortoise is shown to have a flame painted to its shell. It also appears in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Blast from the Past and Letter Late than Never. In the latter episode, it is shown as a savage creature, put on a leash like a dog, killing Lumpy later on. Toothy's_Turtle.jpg|Toothy waiting for his turtle to fly off the ramp. LetterLateThanNever.JPG|Remember to feed your turtles. Sniffles' Blob Sniffles brings the blob creature to life in Pet Peeve. He adopts it as his pet and takes it on a walk, creating misfortune for several characters and eventually himself. The blob has corrosive skin which can penetrate through nearly every surface; as shown with Sniffles' hand, Lumpy's leg, The Mole's windshield, a car seat, and even a concrete road. Its gender is unknown. S4E4 PetP7.png|Sniffles is mad at his pet. S4E4 Pet Peeve Sniffles and The Blob.png|Sniffles' pet riding in a car. Sniffles' Hamster Sniffles' hamster made its appearance in Something Fishy. It was first seen when Sniffles was showing it off on a pet day in school, when it was running on its wheel. It was later seen being tormented by Russell's hungry pet piranha, where it tried to get away from it while running on its hamster wheel. Giggles then moved the hamster and its cage away from the fish. S3E9 Sniffles and his hamster.png|Sniffles with his caged hamster. Other Pets Numerous Dogs Numerous Stolen Pets There were many pets in Junk in the Trunk stolen by Lifty & Shifty, they were caged in a van, and some were even thrown at a pursuing Lumpy. In the end, Lumpy adopted most of these pets. The kidnapped animals include: *A dog resembling Whistle. *Two pink pelicans. *A frog. *A monkey. *An alligator. *A blue fish. *Seven pink parrots. *A ram. *A green snake. *A porcupine (appears at the end). *A giraffe (appears at the end). *Two penguins (appear at the end). *A pig (appears at the end). *Cuddles' mouse. *Lumpy's elephant. *Giggles' cat. *Toothy's tortoise (the only pet not adopted by Lumpy. It was thrown at Lumpy and while inside its shell, and it was later seen falling off a ramp at the end). pets.png|The pets in Lifty & Shifty's van. pets2.png|The pets at Lumpy's house. Pet Store Animals All of these pets appeared in the pet store in Doggone It. *A dark blue cat resembling Mittens. *Some small fish and an angel fish in a fish tank. *A green bird resembling Petunia's green bird. *Three bunnies. *A purple turtle. *Whistle. *A large vicious dog with only its eyes visible in a metal cage. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Lists Category:Mice